elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 3
Members *Paldrag the Paladin (Alexander) *Mel the Sorceress (Mel) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) *The Unknown Random Fighter the Fighter (Adam) The Adventure We begin our session in the Keep. Not much is going on this day and the party didn't encounter any rumors. Tomas (is it still Tomas?) headed to Castellan's office for a meeting. After realizing her very low bid for killing the ogre, Naryrr sent the charismatic paladin off to renegotiate the deal. His first offer of 20 gp was readily accepted. Maybe the fighter could have done better, but alas, he was not around. Naryrr traded her short sword for a more druidic weapon at the weapon shop and the party was ready to move on. Along the way, there was a lot of discussion to attack the evil that they knew or go after the evil they didn't know. About a mile out of town, the party saw their first goblins. The goblins noticed them as well, and booked it down the road. Orcs The party approached the orc lair and scouted around. The northern wall was decorated with the heads of various humanoids in various stages of decay. The grisly trophies sitting in small niches that dot the wall. Naryrr noticed the nostrils moving on one of them, and stepped in. She triggered a net trap and was restrained. Combat began with the orcs mercilessly raining blows on the trapped dire wolf. The orcs from the nearby guard rooms soon joined the melee. Combat was tough, but Mel stepped up with two bit thunder waves. This also alerted the rest of the inhabitants of the caves. The party made a quick retreat. Before they got far, two orcs started throwing javelins at Mel. Naryrr turned around and saved the sorcerer. The party destroyed the orc common room. A disgusting place. Moldy sleeping pallets and refuse heaps dotted the floor. A smoldering fire dimly lit the place. Rats Resources exhausted, the party headed back to the kobold cave for some respite. Nobody noticed the rats, and they surprised the group. Nine large rats and a huge dire rat, the favorite pet of the recently deceased kobold alchemist. It was a tough fight, and even Jurgen took damage. He crushed one of them under his foot in retaliation. Mel grabbed one and muttered the lines to shocking grasp. The beady eyes began to smoke, and the rat was cooked from the inside. The tattered remains fell through her fingers. The paladin mashed one into the floor with the edge of his shield and the druid savagely shook one to death. The secret room Sensing some urgency, the party headed back to the orc cave to finish what they started. They started off searching the first door they found. The druid hurt her nose when she tried to break down the door. Jurged kicked it in. Inside they found a store room. The rudely cut walls showed that the room seems to have been a later addition to the cave. Boxes, sacks, and barrels lined the walls and there was a weapon rack. Tomas stepped forth and grabbed a very nice shield. It had the tell tale tingle of a truely powerful item. He found a magic shield and equipped it. Moving forth, the party smashed down another door and burst into a carpeted room with worn furniture and floor pillows spread about. It was a huge fight. The orc leader was tough. His battle cries giving his four wives more power in their attacks. After the fight, the party found a small alcove in the western wall. It contained a potion of healing. Jurgen was the only person to notice something else though ... Behind ond of the tapestries that lined the walls was a secret room. We end the session with the rest of the party interrupting Jurgen's foray into the secret room. Why is it always that Jurgen is the only one to notice these things? Rumors (plot hooks) #An ogre sometimes helps the cave dwellers. #“Bree-yark” is goblin-language for “we surrender”! #The bugbears in the caves are afraid of dwarves! #Piles of magic armor are hoarded in the southern caves. #There is more than one tribe of orcs within the caves. #There are hordes of tiny dog-men in the lower caves. #A magic wand was lost in the caves’ area. #All of the cave entrances are trapped. Current Contracts *1 gp per goblin ear *5 gp per orc ear *20 gp to kill the ogre (Negotiated up from 7 gp by he paladin) XP Current Individual XP: 1,800 (Current level: 3, 900 XP until next level) Loot *33 gp *105 ep *386 sp *205 cp *Silver chain set with semiprecious gems (15 gp) *Gold ring set with an amethyst (20 gp) *+1 Shield *Potion of healing Mundane stuff that has some little value: *Light crossbow *60 bolts *2 Great axes (poor quality, 1d12-1 damage) *2 suits of rusty chainmail *3 rusty shields *4 rusty long swords (-1 on damage) *All of this can be sold to the weaponsmith for 25 gp or 20 gp if you keep the x-bow.